


Shopping

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [30]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Historical, Holding Hands, Hugs, Prompt Fill, Silly, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Team TARDIS visit an old winter market.[Prompt 22: Shopping]





	Shopping

Nyssa stares all around her, hardly able to believe what she is seeing. As far as she can see there are market stalls and little shops, all of them covered in a layer of crisp white snow that looks like a blanket. It’s freezing cold, but her thick coat means she doesn’t really feel it. Besides, not much can override her excitement at the thought of visiting a proper old-fashioned winter market.

“But shopping is boring,” Adric moans, traipsing after the Doctor with a ridiculous hat on his head. He sounds like an annoying child; which, Nyssa supposes, he sort of is.

“Yes, but this is more than just a trip to a twenty first century shopping centre, Adric,” the Doctor says, the only one not wearing thick winter clothing. He doesn’t look even slightly cold in just his weird cricket outfit, and Nyssa has to remember just how weird Time Lords are.

“Yes, I know, it’s a real eighteenth century Earth market,” Adric says, surprisingly skilled at mimicking the Doctor’s excitable tone. “But shopping is still dull.”

“And maths isn’t?” Tegan says, smiling.

Adric glares at her. “Shut up, Tegan.”

Nyssa laughs and holds Tegan’s hand. Her girlfriend looks very pretty in a long suede coat with a fluffy lining, and her purple wool gloves match Nyssa’s exactly. And she always enjoys watching Tegan and Adric bicker; they really are very good at it.

“Well, we’re excited, aren’t we, Tegan?” Nyssa says.

“Yes, unlike some ungrateful brats who shall remain nameless,” Tegan says, grinning with a gleam in her eyes.

The Doctor looks away, clearly forcing himself not to laugh. Nyssa giggles. And Adric crouches down, scoops up a handful of snow, and throws it at Tegan. It misses her, but only barely.

And that’s it. Everyone completely abandons the idea of shopping as a snowball fight breaks out. Nyssa runs for cover and watches from behind a tree, whilst the Doctor walks away, acting like he’s trying to pretend he isn’t with them. At least until he comes back over, creeping up behind Adric, and dumps a huge armful of snow on his head.

Adric screams and pelts the Doctor with snow, but the Doctor is faster, dodging the snowballs. Tegan takes the chance to throw snowballs at them both, hitting Adric in the chest and the Doctor in the back of the head.

“Got you, Adric!” she yells.

And Nyssa watches this from her hiding place, unable to hide her laughter. She loves these three so much.

\---

About an hour later, everyone has calmed down from the snowball fight (and, in the case of Tegan and Adric, has changed into non-snowy clothes). And the Doctor has to remind them of why they even came here.

“I feel the need to remind everyone of what this place actually is,” the Doctor says, putting his hands in his hands in his pockets.

“Yes, you two,” Nyssa says, smiling. “We’re supposed to be visiting the winter markets.”

“Yeah, the winter markets,” Adric mutters with an obvious lack of enthusiasm.

Tegan looks at her and grins. “Come on then, Nyssa. Now these immature guys have stopped messing about, we can have a nice shop.”

And she takes Nyssa’s hand and they head off into the market, laughing as the Doctor and Adric protest about being called ‘immature guys’ in the background.

\---

Still holding hands, Tegan and Nyssa are silent as they walk through the market. Snow crunches beneath their boots, and Nyssa is content just to watch all of these humans from far before Tegan’s time interact and talk in their old-fashioned way and wear clothes straight out of a history book. It’s absolutely fascinating.

But Tegan is more interested in the things you can buy.

“Look at these bags,” she says, gesturing to a display of real leather satchel-bags. “How much do you think they cost?”

“I have no idea,” Nyssa says. “I don’t really understand how this pre-decimalisation currency works.”

“Trust me,” Tegan says, smiling. “This is my planet, and I have no clue either.”

She quickly hugs Nyssa; it’s unexpected, but she always enjoys hugs.

But then she looks over Nyssa’s shoulder and says, “Look over there! Those shoes are amazing.”

In the end, they don’t buy anything at the old winter market. But that doesn’t matter, because they enjoy the experience and they certainly enjoy spending time together.


End file.
